Silk is Definitely Better
by Mistiel
Summary: NaruSasu - PWP Naruto tries to be romantic but all Sasuke sees is the mess in his livingroom, but what he finds in the bedroom makes up for it.


"Silk or satin?

Sasuke blinked and pulled the phone away from his ear to stare down at the LCD monitor to make sure he was speaking to the right person. "What?"

"Silk or satin, Sasuke, silk or satin!"

"Naruto, what are you--"

"I only have five seconds! Answer the question!"

Sasuke floundered quickly replying, "Silk! Silk is fine! What the hell are you-"

"Thanks, Sasuke! See you when you get off work!" The grin was audible in his voice and before the Uchiha could respond the line went dead.

Sasuke stared at his phone before sighing and snapping it closed, shaking his head as he pocketed it while heading back into his office to get the remainder of his work done so he could finally go home and see what that blond idiot was up to.

Naruto grinned as he shoved his phone into his pocket and grabbed a set of red silk sheets and pillow cases from the shelf and headed towards the front of the store to pay for them. Sasuke was going to come home to quite a surprise.

--

Sasuke wasn't sure what he was expecting when he went home that evening -- perhaps the luxurious, spacious, expensive apartment of his to be blown to smithereens, or red hot flames bursting out of his windows and the apartment smelling like charred .. whatever that idiot blond tried to cook tonight. But this was most certainly not it.

There were rose petals everywhere. Not just on the floor, in a path of red and pink leading to his bedroom. No no, they were all over his goddamn apartment. He was vaguely aware Naruto was probably trying to do something .. romantic. But there were flower petals in his plants! Down the sides of his sofa! Along with a few lightly scented vanilla candles, lighting up the dark apartment.

God this was a fire hazard waiting to happen. Maybe his vision of what he thought would happen just might come true after all. His brow twitched as the vanilla scent wafted up to greet him. Well, better go and get it over with, whatever the hell he's doing.

And he really didn't know if he wanted to see what the blond had done to his bedroom if the rest of his apartment looked like the cover of a romance novel, minus the rail thin blonde hanging off of the hunky hero.

Heaving a defeated sigh, the Uchiha dropped his bag, slid out of his jacket and toed off his shoes before heading down the hallway, following the path of petals, to his bedroom. He paused a moment at the door, which stood ajar, before steeling himself and pushing it open, ready to lay into the blond for making a mess in his apartment no matter how 'romantic' he was trying to be.

"What the hell do you--" The words died in his throat as his jaw nearly dropped from the sight presented to him.

Naruto lay, grinning like a fox, on his bed made of scarlet silk sheets with half a dozen or so candles lighting the room with their soft glow. Not to mention he was naked, very very naked. And already erect, very -- yeah you get the point. Unabashed the Uchiha's dark gaze wandered over Naruto's finely toned body; from the nape of his neck to his .. yes, well Sasuke was very much aware of _that_ by now. And then a thought occurred to him just then.

Just how long had he been sitting there with a hard on? Did he just lay there and jerk himself every now and then until he got home? Sasuke didn't know whether to find this grossly disgusting or incredibly hot.

Either way Sasuke found himself heading to the bed, loosening his tie and pulling it off, nimble fingers deftly, quickly unbuttoning his shirt and that too made it's way to the floor, as did the rest of his clothing by the time he stopped beside Naruto.

The blond merely grinned up at him, hand lazily, enticingly, stroking himself for show. "Welcome home, bastard."

"You do realize you're going to clean up that mess out there." Sasuke said as he crawled up onto the bed and Naruto, straddling the blond's waist and he felt a pang of guilt as his expression faltered for just a second. "But I liked it. It was a nice surprise."

Relief flooded through him as the blonds grin brightened and a soft chuckle sounded from his otherwise quiet lips. "Good! I had a hard time picking out what flowers to use, so I just went with the basics. Roses seemed like a good choice."

"It was a good choice." Sasuke confirmed as he stretched forward and slid his arms around Naruto's neck, leaning in to kiss him, tongue lazily sweeping over the blonds lips. He felt his breath catch as Sasuke moved rocked hips back and rubbed his entrance against Naruto's cock teasingly before pushing down and impaling himself on his boyfriend's erection.

Naruto let out a quiet groan when the Uchiha was finally seated in his lap, his hands moving to rest against Sasuke's hips, holding him there to revel in the feeling of being buried so completely inside of him. "Damn you feel good .."

Sasuke smirked, tilting his head to the side as he licked at Naruto's lips. "Don't I always?"

"Oh yeah." Was the blonds soft reply as he began to thrust shallowly at first, fingers gripping just a bit tighter and Sasuke couldn't help but moan, hands nestling in the soft hair at the back of his neck as he lifted and lowered his hips, driving Naruto deeper inside of him with each downward thrust.

It was rare that their intimate time together started slow and steady like this, as both worked and barely had time to sit down and eat a proper dinner in each other's good company. And when they did have time it was usually fast and rough in order to find a quick release and then to bed to get a good night's sleep. So times like these were a real treat.

Of course Naruto had been waiting quite a while for this and was already at his limit, not wanting to take it slow anymore. Rolling them over Naruto grinned down at Sasuke's dazed expression, having been caught off guard by the sudden movement. Sealing their lips together in a heated kiss, Naruto began to thrust more quickly, pulling out and pushing back in at a faster pace.

Sasuke moaned aloud as his body was pushed further into the mattress, his legs lifting to hook over Naruto's hips, heels digging in as he pulled the blond closer. Sweat dotted his flushed face as the Uchiha moved beneath him, fingers gripping at the sunny locks.

Pulling back from the kiss, Naruto panted softly against Sasuke's moist lips. "Sasuke .. Sasuke .." The blond chanted and damn it if he didn't love hearing his name said in that soft breathy tone, the pleasure audible in his voice. And his pride swelled to know that _he_ made Naruto feel this way.

"Nn-Naruto .. f-faster .. damn it .." Sasuke bit out and Naruto more than eagerly obliged, hands gripping his hips as he pulled out nearly all the way and slammed back inside, jarring Sasuke's body against the bed with each quick, rough thrust. "God .. yes .. yes .." Sasuke panted.

Despite the fact that the sheets were silk and smooth against is back he felt even hotter than he had when they first started .. or maybe that was just because of Naruto, he wasn't entirely sure anymore. Though he did have to admit, Naruto looked deliciously sexy against the dark crimson sheets. He would have to remember this color for future reference.

Naruto bit and licked at Sasuke's lips, dotting his face with warm kisses as he moved above him, inside him and the moans and whimpers Sasuke let out were becoming more frequent as his climax neared, hips rocking back and forth beneath the blond as they moved in tandem, both eager to reach their release.

Reaching in between them, Naruto grasped Sasuke's neglected cock and stroked it quickly, fisting his lover in time with his thrusts as he was on the verge of climax and wanted Sasuke to join him. The Uchiha's back arched as he bucked up into the blond's hand, a sharp cry escaping him as he was roughly handled, unable to stop himself from thrusting up into Naruto's slick palm.

Sasuke's hands moved from around Naruto's neck to his shoulders, blunt nails digging in to the tanned skin as he felt the heat rising within him coming to a boil. "N-Naruto .. Naruto .. I-'m-!" He was unable to finish the sentence as Naruto's fingers and body worked him to completion, body bowing up against him as he cried out, head spinning with the intensity of the pleasure he felt as he came.

Naruto followed soon after, the Uchiha's insides clamping down around him like a vice grip, milking every last drop out of him as he emptied himself into his dark haired lover, panting his name into his ear breathily before he collapsed against him and affectionately nuzzled at Sasuke's neck.

He lay there panting, trying to catch his breath, sweat dripping down the side of his face as he stared dazedly at the ceiling, arms now loosely wrapped around Naruto's shoulders, the blond panting softly against his neck, which made him feel even warmer. And now these damn sheets were sticking to him.

"Mmm, you were so good .." Naruto murmured lazily into his ear, playfully nipping at his lobe.

"I-Idiot .." Sasuke grumbled, flushing a bit and tugging the blond into a full embrace, feeling him grin against his neck. A smug, satisfied grin, he was sure.

Naruto lifted himself a bit to look down at Sasuke, the grin never leaving his face even as he spoke. "Next time we'll try satin."


End file.
